


I've Got It

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Kind of Self Indulgent, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everything I Write is for Me, Fluff, HP: EWE, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mention of Living Potters, Muggle AU, This Was Requested of Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love muggle fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Harry and Draco have finally moved in together, the only problem now, is Harry can't reach a thing in his own bloody house (or anywhere else for that matter). Also known as situations Harry is just too stubborn to ask for help with.





	I've Got It

"Just let me get it for you, love," said Draco standing back with his arms crossed as Harry stood teetering on the edge of a step ladder in their kitchen.

 

"Why so you can hold it over my head the next time we visit my parents?" Harry looked back angrily and tried harder to reach the shelf. He toppled off the step moments later and sat in a heap on the floor while mocking Draco. " _Yes, Lily, thank you. I helped Harry pick that outfit. I had to grab the tie for him as well, we have hellishly high shelves._ I must have been out of my mind when I let you mark for the cabinets. I can't reach half the stuff in my own bloody house!"

 

"It's called compromise, Hare."

 

"It's called bullshit," said Harry perching himself back onto the step ladder, but attempting more of a climbing maneuver than a reaching one.

 

"Harry just let me get it for you." The blonde stood beside him and reached his hand up practically grabbing the bowl Harry needed to continue making dinner before he was elbowed sharply in the stomach.

 

"I told you I can get it. Just bugger off."

 

"You know I bruise easily, you great ape!" yelped Draco backing away and unbuttoning his shirt to rub at the glaring red spot.

 

"I didn't even hit you that hard, stop being so dramat-" before he could finish he had grabbed the bowl and toppled from the step knocking over a series of other containers. "-ic."

 

"Oh, but I'm dramatic?" Draco rolled his eyes and stormed off. "Git!" he yelled back as he walked into their bedroom slamming the door.

 

"I love you too!" Harry grinned from the floor then pushed himself up and washed his hands to continue cooking. He could pick the rest of the things up later, he was sure of it. Putting them away was a different matter altogether, though. The thought of putting things away gave him a headache as he looked around at all the boxes they had left to unpack but continued cooking anyway. As of now they had only unpacked the necessities, saving the rest for when they had another free moment or at least someone to help them.

Harry decided it was about time he stopped being so stubborn when he fell for what could have been the fifth or sixth time while reaching for seasonings in another cabinet.

Draco came in the room again to grab a box from behind the counter full of books and left again without giving Harry any glances. He didn't return until later to get a glass of water with his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose. When he came in Harry was sitting on the floor angrily pouting. The blonde looked at him and guffawed.

"Discovered where you belong, have you?"

 

"Can you just get the bloody spices for me, ya prick," Harry said still angry. Draco smiled at the man in front of him then reached for the barley that Harry had motioned to, before handing it to him and kissing his temple lovingly.

 

"As for my prick, you can have it later." He chuckled again at Harry's anger ridden pout before kissing him on the lips and leaving the room to give Harry time to finish cooking.

Harry was found teetering on the step once again the next morning reaching for a bowl to make pancakes. Draco came in and without preamble reached for the bowl and placed it on the counter in front of Harry before kissing him on the forehead, grabbing a box for their room and walking out.

"It is okay to ask for help, you know."

The emerald-eyed man blushed but gave a small pout the next few times Draco got something down for him, but he didn't complain again. Well not until they were in public.

Harry insisted they needed more groceries, so here they were in the middle of an aisle of things Draco was sure they had enough of. Before he could argue though, Harry had filled the cart with foods and snacks and drinks. He looked away from a couple of children begging their mother for sweets to find Harry attempting to climb the shelves.

"What the hell, Potter!? Get down!"

 

"No, I need the balsamic vinegar!"

 

"I don't see any balsamic," reasoned Draco. "We can try somewhere else. Just get down!"

 

"There's one bottle left, it's just all the way to the back of the top shelf."

 

"Okay, let me get it and you just get down."

 

"No! I can get it, Draco. I've almost got my hands on it." Draco looked in the direction of where Harry was reaching and rolled his eyes.

 

"You're way off, Potter. Just let me get it, before you hurt yourself." Harry got off the shelf and stood next to the cart with his arms crossed while Draco walked up to the shelves and reached as far as he could until he finally had the bottle in his hand.He looked at the label to make sure it was balsamic vinegar.

When Harry had agreed it was the right ingredient he placed it in the cart then stood behind dark haired man and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned in close before kissing his temple causing Harry to blush and smile foolishly.

"I think you like when I do things for you," said Draco quietly in Harry's ear.

 

"No," he responded innocently. "Of course not."

 

\--:--

 

Harry looked up sadly from flipping over a pancake towards the cabinet where all the plates were. He thought for a minute before turning off the stove and moving to the cabinet. Draco had been sick all week and Harry had promised him breakfast in bed. He was going to prove he could do it on his own.

He had decided yesterday that stretching really could help him grow. _Yes_ , even at his age.

Determinedly he climbed onto the countertop and retrieved the plates he needed before gracelessly climbing down. He slipped as he hit the floor and landed hard onto his bum.

"Bollocks, that hurt!" He braced himself on the counter as he stood before picking up the plates he dropped,glad that he had taken the brunt of the fall, and placing them onto the serving island.

 

"Harry are you alright, dear?" A stuffy voice called from the bedroom. "Need any help?"

 

"Don't patronize me, ya loon!" He shouted back. He placed a big helping of pancakes on the plate before moving on to the bacon, eggs and sausages. He made sure to remember to put the grits in a separate bowl. Although he preferred to mix them with his eggs, his boyfriend was not about to throw away years of proper dinning lessons.

_A Malfoy doesn't play in their food, Potter._

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile while he sat the food on a tray before pouring a glass of orange juice and a mug full of tea. Once he had filled the tray and grabbed the utensils he carefully lifted it and carried it into their bedroom where Draco laid sad and tired looking.

"Apple Pancakes?" asked Draco once he sat the tray down.

 

"The top 2 are apple and the bottom 2 are chocolate chip," he said smiling at Draco's blessed expression.

 

"Hab I told you how much I lub you?" he spoke happily even though he could barely breathe.

 

"Not today. I don't quite recall..." Harry leaned in and kissed his forehead.

 

"Stop, Harry," the blonde whined only halfheartedly trying to push the ravenette away before tucking into his food. "You're going to get sick too if you insist on staying around me all the time."

Harry smiled at him.

"I think it's worth it if I can make you feel better, baby."

Draco blushed and shooed him away so he could 'eat his breakfast in peace'. Harry smiled at him before going back into the kitchen to clean up his messes.

 

\--:--

 

The next time Harry cooked, Draco was back on his feet, but Merlin forbid he actually asked the blonde for help.

"Dray, could you reach that for me?"

 

"I thought you didn't like when I grabbed things for you, love. Made you less manly or some rubbish like that, remember?"

 

"Can you just grab the damn balsamic, you oversized thorn!"

Draco chuckled before grabbing the bottle off the top shelf then handing it to Harry. He stopped only for a second afterwards to receive a kiss before heading into their living room to read a book until Harry finished dinner at least. Then they could watch a movie together.

He smiled at the thought until he heard a crash and more noticeably a few crunches before he was up and running towards the kitchen where his boyfriend lay in a crumpled heap of limbs all going the wrong way.

"Harry!" The man in question looked in terrible pain but he only released a strained chuckle.

 

"It was your favorite book. I didn't want to disturb you just b-because I couldn't reach..." he groaned in pain.

 

"Don't worry, love. I'll take care of you." The blonde easily lifted Harry and carried him to the nearest transport after phoning the hospital. It didn't take too long to get there and once they did it was like Harry was almost immediately snatched from his arms and taken to a room to be taken care of.

It was a week before he slept in his own bed instead of a hospital chair, but now Harry was home and that's all that mattered.

Another week and he and Harry gave an entirely new meaning to the word safe sex.

Draco read over the paper the next morning with a smile while sitting up in bed.

"Well you've really done it now, haven't you, love?" Draco asked with a smirk as he flipped calmly through the Daily Prophet.

 

"What've I done now," asked Harry stubbornly, sitting up in their bed with bandages wrapped around his torso and a tray of unfinished breakfast in his lap. Draco smirked at him again and started reading.

 

"Child star and Hero proposes to Malfoy heir. I mean honestly, did you have to make a scene at the hospital like that?"

 

"It was either a big proposal or a huge wedding and we both hate parties, so..."

 

"When did you become so smart?" Draco teased aloud.

 

"The day I started dating you, I suppose," said Harry taking a bite of toast.

 

"Great answer," drawled Draco seductively. He gave the other man time to rid himself of the tray then he pounced. Tenderly of course. Those healing ribs could prove to be a real challenge sometimes. He supposed they would know better than most.


End file.
